The Black Curtain
by plurrxpudding
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven, fluffy office romance as of now, but things will heat up...
1. Nightvision

I couldn't run any further, when finally I reached the edge of something. I couldn't see an inch in front of my face, and I knew I had to get away, but I still didn't know what would happen if I went forward. What was on the other side? BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke startled in a cold sweat to the lovely intrusion of my alarm.

"Perfect timing this morning my friend..." I mumbled to the alarm clock as I stumbled out of bed and towards the shower. I made a half-assed attempt to recall and analyze my dream, but by the time I got to the "rinse & repeat" portion of the shampooing, I decided it was much too early for a mini-psycho therapy session with myself.

After standing under the running water for at least a half-hour, contemplating whether or not to call in sick, I finally got dressed and poured myself a bowl of captain crunch. _Why do I buy this shit? I feel like I'm eating sugar coated glass for Christ sake! No, I do know why I eat it, because it's on sale… fuck low paying jobs…What was with that dream? I don't even remember half of it, there were thorns, and purple and green, and an owl, maybe? That is defiantly the last time I eat my weight in marshmallow cream before bed. It was dark, and I was running…running from something, but what?_

"Fuck!" _I seriously just spent an hour contemplating my cereal purchases? _I rushed to wash my bowl out and headed towards the bathroom, as I turned the corner I came face to face with the mirror. _Well I've got twenty minutes to get to work and wet hair. Looks like I'll be wearing curls today._

By the time I got home I was too exhausted to even watch television. I went straight to my room, lit my candles, turned on some MCR and passed out. Before I knew it, I was in my office AGAIN working on the presentation with Garfield AGAIN.

"Shit, nooooo! I just got home, why, why, why?" Garfield gave me an irritated look before returning to his work. "Didn't you hear me? I said I just fucking left this stupid place, I hardly got to rest at all!" Garfield turned to me once more and said

"Yes, I heard you Raven. In fact, the whole office heard you." I raised my head just high enough above my cubicle to see that all my coworkers were staring at me. Luckily every pair of eyes belonged to a kangaroo. "Woah man, you could have had the decency to tell me this was a dream."

"Raven, this is your dream, you didn't make me a decent person. So I wouldn't have been predisposed to decent acts." I quickly grabbed a brownie off of Garfield's desk, realizing that dream calories don't count. "Good point dream Gar." I sat down and immediately went to work crafting a rather large "Fuck you Mr. Slade" out of the pages of our presentation. While I rebelled against my boss in my subconscious I chatted with Gar, and laughed and exchanged the typical witty remarks. As my project became more ornate I began to get rather tired.

I started to doze, when Garfield scooted closer and pulled my head to his chest. Normally I would have ripped his arms off and beaten him with them, but I was really tired, and this was just a dream…and as much as I hated to admit it, this felt really good. Garfield holding me just felt right. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Damn it!"


	2. Short Circuit

I wasn't sure if I was angry because I had woken up from sleeping, woken up from that particular dream, or angry because I would cuddle with Garfield. Conscious, drug induced, or in any other situation.

Throughout my day I pondered my stance on the whole cuddling Garfield thing. I mean it was kind of nice in my dream, but then again Garfield could be a real douche bag in real life. But you still have to love him in that annoying little brother kind of way.

"Ewww, I defiantly don't want to fuck my brother."

"And why not? We both know you have no morals and are utterly incapable of getting a date." _Gah…Garfield… _

"Well I seem to have you hooked, don't I Gar? I could easily go on a date with you." I gave him my best enticing voice and pushed my chest out a little.

"Ah, that is true, but we mustn't forget I would fuck just about any warm two-legged being, so you probably shouldn't put that on your resume as an accomplishment or anything."

"Touché Gar." I turned back to my computer to continue my meaningless and repetitious number crunching for the Mallard account. But as I plugged in numbers, I felt a presence behind me. I paused momentarily to check that Mr. Slade wasn't creeping on me again.

"Fuck, shouldn't you have crawled back to your bat cave by now?" Garfield stood there absolutely motionless with a stupefied look on his face. "Hello? Rae to Gar?" he continued to stare at me without so much as a word. "Okay, I get it. I'm ugly, now can we please get back to work?" at this, Garfield moved much closer, taking the chair next to mine, which was quite proximal.

"You said 'touché' to me. You agreed that I made a valid point instead of refuting it and completely destroying me. Are you sick or something?" He quickly placed his hand to my forehead. The contact brought butterflies to my stomach, and a nearby copy machine started spewing out blank copies like there was no tomorrow.

"No, really I'm fine. I just, uhm…didn't sleep much last night, so yeah, I just didn't want to have a battle of wits in such a sleepy state is all…" I lied, quickly smacking his hand away from my face before any more office equipment malfunctioned.

"Who are you trying to kid Raven? You and I both know very well that you sleep a total of three hours a night, and you are quicker than a puma in the brains department. What is really wrong?" Now he moved even closer than before and put his hand on my arm. Between the genuine concern and physical contact, the water cooler blew up.

Lucky for me the water cooler thing put a temporary cease on the line of questioning, but I could tell it was far from over.

After I got home from work I just wanted to take a long hot bath and forget the day. But I would have no such luck tonight. As soon as I got in the bath there was a knock, well more like a gorilla beating down my door, which only meant one thing, Gar had come to finish his game of twenty questions.


	3. Arrival

POV-BB

After I had already made it half-way home, I remembered my conversation with Rae and how oddly she had been acting as of late. _I'd better check on her…_I quickly turned on my heels and began to trek the opposite direction, only to realize that it would be rude to show up at six in the evening, uninvited, without Chinese food, and without alcohol.

I stopped and picked up enough food to feed a soccer team (just the perfect amount to feed Rae and I.) and some Absolute at a liquor store across from her apartment. _Wow, what a nice neighborhood, eye-roll. _With peace-offerings in hand, I started up to her door. Upon arrival I had to kick the door, since my hands were full and all. An enchanting voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hold on for just a second, I've got to hide the body under the floorboards before you can come in!"

"Take your time Edgar. I'll just start eating this food by myself before it gets cold." At that the door flew open and the bags were quickly scooped out of my arms. Raven danced lightly to the kitchen, almost floating. I hastily scurried in and shut the door, attempting to forget how beautiful raven looked in her lavender silk robe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*POV-Rae~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We stayed up late, eating and talking about everything, except why I was acting strange earlier that day. A combination of alcohol and my master evasion skills assisted in Garfield's distraction. Exactly as I'd planned…


	4. Face to Face

POV-BB

When I woke up, I was severely hung-over and about ready to discard the Chinese food I had consumed hours earlier. As I opened my eyes groggily, purple and grey came in to my immediate view. _Holy shit, I slept with Rae! No, no, I would have remembered something that amazing. I must have just fallen asleep, holding her, in nothing but my boxers…yeah…_ In all of my stirring I woke up Raven. She sleepily turned in to face me before realizing the situation and who she was in it with.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~POV-Rae~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Oh shit, did I sleep with Garfield? No, I would most defiantly have remembered that. What do I do now? I should probably jump away in an embarrassed panic. Actually, no. You know what? Fuck it. I'm sick of trying to control and conceal my feelings for Garfield. If I want to cuddle him, and he's willing, I damn well will. _I turned to face Garfield and gave him a big drowsy smile.

"Morning" I said in yawn form. He still seemed unsure about what to do, but he gave a smile back after a few seconds of deliberation, "Good morning".

I closed my eyes again and snuggled in closer to Garfield's bare chest. Which as I did, I noted it's wonderfully sculpted nature. At this his smile grew wider and he pulled me in with his arms.

I felt so safe, so balanced, I just felt happy. Which I had felt very rarely in my life, considering who and what I was, and who and where I came from. But none of those things mattered with Garfield.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~POV-BB~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This was amazing! I had never dreamed (well actually I had every night for about two years) that I would be embracing a willing Raven. Even in my dreams it didn't feel half this wonderful, I nearly forgot how hung-over I was. Nearly, but not quite.

Raven pulled her head away to meet my eyes with her dark grey pools.

"What does this mean?" I wasn't really sure. Ultimately I hoped it meant there would be Rarfields and Gravens, and growing old, but it might be a little soon to spring that on her. "I don't know, I know what I want it to mean, but that might not be what you want…what do you want this to mean?"

Raven studied my face carefully, gauging whether or not I could handle her response, "I want it to mean I can wake up like this every morning." She quickly recoiled, realizing she had revealed her feelings to someone. I lifted her face to meet mine once more, "My schedule is wide open until I meet my maker. So you've got until then, does that sound like enough time to you?" She gave a small laugh before bringing me into a rather long and passionate kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~POV-Rae~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As I pulled away from Garfield's mouth, my eyes fluttered open to be met by a goofy grin. Then I noted that, despite his smile, he wasn't looking particularly healthy. "Garfield, I don't want to ruin this amazing moment or anything, but you look kind of green."

"Yeah, I'm kind of a little bit hung-over. I need some shitty food and coffee as soon as beastily possible." I hurriedly got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I turned on the coffee pot, got the Chinese food out of the refrigerator, and found some Advil.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*POV-BB~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What would I do without you Rae? You are a life saver, I owe you big time." I immediately regretted this statement as Raven got a wicked grin on her face.


	5. Something About Us

POV-Rae

Throughout our relationship things went quite swimmingly. Everything went as one would expect, Garfield started spending 99% of his time at my place, we did all the normal couple things, well all except for have sex.

It wasn't that I didn't want to, trust me, if I could have I would have been ravaging him on a nightly basis (and possibly even on a break in the copy room-ly basis) but with my "condition" and considering how much I loved him, I wasn't ready to risk maiming or killing him.

I was thinking about possible solutions to this problem as I approached my apartment door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~POV-BB~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I finished making dinner I heard the door click open, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was bound to be a night of hell. _More for me than Raven I imagine. _I was going to confront Raven about her lack of physical affection. I mean, I know she isn't exactly the cuddling type, but she could at least reciprocate a little more than she is right now. It really isn't even about the sex (okay, it was a little) but mostly it would just be nice to have my girlfriend act like my girlfriend.

She entered right after I had that thought, her cheeks were still pink from being out in the cold.

"Hey there." I said timidly, moving around the counter to giver her a kiss. "Hi" she replied, a little out of breath. As I moved closer I could sense her tense up, causing me to approach a little more cautiously. I carefully placed a kiss on her forehead. .

"You're freezing, did you walk home?" I instinctively wrapped my arms around Raven to warm her up, since I produced enough body heat to warm a small country. I felt her relax under my arms a little as she leaned into me.

"Mmmmmm, yeah I worked a tad late and didn't really feel like waiting for the next subway, so I just walked. But I forgot how cold it was today."

"Hey Rae, I've been wanting to talk to you about something…" she turned and gave me a quick puzzled look before responding. "Ditto, but first, what did you make for dinner? I'm starving!" At this she lightly skipped into the kitchen, me staring at her every move, mesmerized by the beauty and grace she possessed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*POV-Rae~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I really wanted to avoid this conversation at all costs, but I could tell I wasn't going to steer Gar away from the topic. _Well I may as well take the reigns on this one._ After eating some grass tofu stuff, I excused myself to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth about ten times. Most of that time I spent trying to calm myself down.

_Alright Rae, you can do this, you just have to relax, if you don't over-think it, everyone will be fine. It's thinking that gets you into trouble._ I exited the bathroom on a mission. I located Garfield as quickly as possible. _Ah, there he is, on the couch, staring off. Deep in thought I'm sure, well let's see if we can change that shall we?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*POV-BB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just as I was perfecting what I was going to say to Raven in my head, I heard her patter out of the bathroom and down the hall. As she was approaching, I stood to meet her, ready for the fight of the century, when something unexpected happened. Raven kissed me, and not just an everyday "hey, how was your day?" kiss, this was quite passionate. The debate points I had just so carefully formulated melted away with that kiss. This was one of three times I could remember that Raven had engaged a kiss, and I wasn't about to end it. I quickly embraced Raven and deepened the kiss. This was the most physical contact we had had in months of dating, and I was thinking I could really get used to this new Raven.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*POV-Rae~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Garfield certainly didn't seem hesitant about returning my affection, and since nothing had exploded yet, I decided to see how far I could push the limits (mainly my limits). I pushed Garfield and I until his back met the wall, and pressed my body as close as possible to his, our bodies molding perfectly together.

Upon running my knee against his length, Garfield let out a low growl and bit at my neck. _Oh, this is going to be fun. _I pressed myself even closer and ran my hands through his hair, the whole while trying to win the battle our tongues were engaged in.

He let out a moan before hoisting me up on his hips and carrying me to the bedroom, our lips locked the whole way. _I'm doing so well, I might accomplish more than I had originally thought if I can keep this amount of control up. _Garfield carefully laid me on the bed and started trailing kisses down my neck and collarbone, undressing me along the way. Once he got to my navel I decided to take control back and pulled his head back to my face. Looking into his eyes, I could see all his love for me flooding his face. I began kissing him again, undressing him as I did so, running my hands along his perfectly sculpted body. Admiring every inch, studying and memorizing it, so I could remember this moment forever.

Garfield ran his hands up and down my body, making me arch my back and cling to him a little tighter. Then I let things get out of hand. I should have known better than to give him the impression this was going somewhere, I was shocked I got so far as the kissing really. While I was all caught up in my ecstasy, Garfield kissed the base of my neck and I lost all control.


	6. Superheroes

POV-BB

Just as I was beginning to enjoy myself, the shit hit the fan. I was trailing kisses up Raven, and I had just gotten to the base of her neck when I heard what I thought was a crash.

"Ah fuck!" Raven exclaimed, sitting up promptly and moving towards her dresser. The thing had practically exploded. She scurried around her room picking up clothes, trying to stuff them back into the mangled drawers. "What the fuck was that Rae?" she looked at me blankly for a moment before continuing her cleaning.

"Oh nothing, happens on occasion, you know?" _Is this crazy lady serious right now? _"No, I don't know Raven. Your furnishings often explode?" Is there something you need to tell me?" She clearly was upset by this event. _She should be upset, her fucking dresser blew up! _But what was really bothering her, she was keeping from me.

I walked over to my petite, flustered Raven, and gently grabbed her arms, preventing her from picking up any more clothes. "Raven…" I said softly.

"Do you mind? I need to get this shit up off my floor." She wouldn't stop looking at the ground and it was killing me. "Raven…Raven, look at me God Damn it!" She slowly raised her head, revealing her tear stained face and broken nature. I quickly dropped her arm to hug her, bringing Raven as close to me as possible.

"Shhhh…it's fine. We'll get you a new dresser. It's no big deal." I began stroking her hair and she tried saying something. It came out kind of like mumbles against my chest, so I let her move an inch or two further away. "What love?"

"It's not about the fucking dresser! I hated that thing anyway. It's about you!" What this had to do with me, I had no clue, but I was hoping she would explain herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~POV-Rae*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How could he not see that this was about more than the dresser? _I mean I love the man, but how dense is he really?_ "Garfield, I did it. I blew up the fucking dresser because I'm a fucking freak of nature! And next time it could be your head! I love you; I don't want to hurt you." I pulled away from him, which immediately made me feel empty. But I had to get away to clear my head before I destroyed anything else.

"You blew up the dresser? What, like with a bomb or something?" _Wow, he really is that dense. _"Ha! I wish!" I proceeded to pick up all my clothes, repair the drawer, and bring order to my room once more, all without lifting a finger.

"Okay, you're really starting to freak me out now Rae. Could you tell me what the hell is going on?" I weighed my options when presented with this question. _I could always levitate something heavy above his head, drop it and let him think this was all some kind of hallucination. Or I could attempt to explain that my father is a demon, and I was raised on an alien planet full of monks, where I was taught to control my telekinesis, and other various emotion fueled powers. Plan heavy object is sounding better and better…_

"I, I'm not particularly normal Gar…" _I'll use the heavy object thing as a back up plan if he really starts freaking out. But until then maybe it would just be best to try and explain the truth to him._

"Well obviously, but that doesn't mean you have to have a fucking magic show in your room!" This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Ah, no I mean I'm not… I'm not human! I'm half-demon, I have telekinesis. My powers are controlled by my emotions, and that's how the dresser blew up. And that's why I haven't done anything physical with you since we started dating. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you." There, I said it. _If he accepts it or not is yet to be seen, but it's the truth all the same._

"Hahaha!" _Oh great, he thinks this is some kind of joke. _"You shouldn't worry about hurting me love." _What? I'm fucking half-demon, that's pretty worrisome if you ask me._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*POV-BB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Shit, I was really hoping I was the abnormal one in this relationship. Now I must be, like, obligated to tell her…damn, I was kind of planning on keeping it from her for the rest of our lives, but I'm not sure that's going to be an option now._

"Seriously Gar? What about this don't you get? This is a serious fucking situation!" _Yup, I'm going to have to tell her. But how? I can't exactly blurt out 'I morph into animals' without making her think I'm crazy. _

"Rae…I'm… I'm not human either…" She stared at me dumbly for a moment before beginning again about how "This wasn't a joke" and "I wasn't funny" _That hurts, I'm one funny dude!_

"Raven, I'm being serious. I know I can make stupid jokes sometimes, but this isn't one of those times." She just kept talking over the top of me. The only thing I could think to do was to show her. _But what animal? Something funny, a jackass maybe? No wait, I have a way better idea!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*POV-Rae~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As words continued to tumble out of my mouth, the man in front of me suddenly disappeared. I quickly scanned the room to find a dark green raven perching on my bed post. I slowly approached the bird, reaching my hand out as I floated closer. Just as I was about to touch it's head, it turned into a mouse and scurried down the bed post and onto the floor, where it quickly became Garfield.

"Fuck!" The sudden appearance of Garfield frightened me slightly, causing me to jump back. "No, no, it's fine Rae! It's just me!" He rapidly closed the gap between us, grabbing my hands and pulling them to his chest.

"See it's fine, it's me, and you're not going to hurt me. We're going to be perfect together, forever, because we love each other, and that's all that matters." As the sweetest words that have ever been spoken to me came out of Garfield's mouth, tears began to stream down my face again.

But this time, it was because I knew what he was saying to me was true, and not just some words formulated to make me feel better. This man truly loved me, and we really were going to be together forever. It didn't matter that we were both kind of freaks, or that we weren't even really human, our love made those things seem incredibly unimportant.

"I love you Garfield." I loosened my hands from his grip in order to embrace this beautiful creature whom I intended to be with for the rest of my life.

"I love you too Raven." _Ah, yes, completion and serenity, right here in my arms. _Suddenly a growl came from Garfield.

"What was that?" He gave me a big goofy grin. "Sorry love, beastly metabolism and all." I shook my head slightly before heading off towards the kitchen to make Gar some food.


End file.
